Some data storage providers operate data centers where data storage is allocated for several users. A user can store and retrieve data, such as images, videos, and word processing documents, using one or more client devices that communicate with a data storage system over a network. The data can be associated with a user account. In enterprise contexts, an administrator may wish to impose restrictions on files or documents that are associated with files stored in a remote storage account through the use of third-party enabled information rights management (IRM) or digital rights management (DRM) technologies.
In some scenarios, IRM or DRM technologies require additional user intervention or user interaction in order to access a file that has an IRM or DRM layer applied. The additional user interaction, in some situations, may be viewed as undesirable, tedious, or complicated by users. As a result, users may avoid applying IRM or DRM technologies to sensitive enterprise content even if an enterprise imposes a rule that certain content must be protected by IRM or DRM technologies. In these scenarios, sensitive content may leak outside of an enterprise, which can have undesirable consequences.